


Run away and never look back; always by your side

by TheOrangeAurora



Series: Domestic drabbles and oneshots [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, free interpretation, or not platonic, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrangeAurora/pseuds/TheOrangeAurora
Summary: Dan has a looming existential crisis… But he also has a Phil.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the five words given to me by the lovely snugglyhowell (snugglyhowell.tumblr.com), thank you <3 I dedicate this silly little drabble to her for that reason <3  
> You can find me also at palephantom.tumblr.com for random small fics that I might not post here, updates and random posts.  
> Hope you enjoy!!!

‘’Do you ever wish to just leave?’’

Phil looked up, blinking in confusion until his gaze adjusted to look at his friend, who he had thought was on his laptop for the past few hours, but now was found to be staring off into space, the laptop screen having gone asleep at some point.

‘’What do you mean?’’ he asked, voice a little raspy from the lack of use while reading his book.

He knew that look; it was the times Dan began thinking about life too much, was having his /existential crisis/ as he had labeled it over years. It was like the life had been drained from his friend’s limbs and when mind escaped from inside the skull, whirling around, far and wide.

It could be a source of darkness, like the pitch black just after the sun had fully set. Sometimes, however, it could be the source of the most wonderful ideas and revelations.

Phil always hoped for the latter, but was prepared for the former. Years had taught him well.

‘’Just…. rent a car, go on a road trip or something similar, away from all this to somewhere where nobody knows you.’’ The voice was as absent as the gaze and Phil set the book down on the coffee table, not once looking away from Dan.

He felt it looming, like obviously crumbling foundation of an old, worn castle, ready to fall apart if put under too much pressure. He felt his friend begin to slip away once again and he pressed his lips together in contemplation, pale blue eyes trying to search for any sign of the contrary in the dark chocolate ones, but he could find nothing.

‘’Dan,’’ he reached out, a little hesitantly, placing his pale hand on his friend’s more tanned one. Comforting. ‘’You know that we can take a break if it’s too much, right? Indulge in a bit of wanderlust and just….’’ he trailed off, thinking for a second ‘’We can always go back to Japan, or just visit another place, just about anywhere in the world. There’s no running away, per se, but there’s plenty of space to relax and gather up yourself again, and I will always be there to help, if it gets hard.’’

There was a moment of silence before Dan finally responded. Instead of words, however, it was actions, and he turned his palm to grasp Phil’s, squeezing it lightly in a thank you, his eyes finally met his best friend’s and it felt like watching the paint dry backwards, where the paleness usually took over the brilliant saturation of a fresh stroke.

It’s as if life poured back into his body and contained his mind from spilling over and falling into the dark abyss. 

Dimples cratered his cheeks when Dan offered a genuine smile to Phil ‘’What would I ever do without you?’’


End file.
